ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:112.201.130.3
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:William Shatner" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Defiant (Talk) 13:32, April 3, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. User page Do you think I should create an account? I'm still not sure because I'm not a collector of Star Trek items but I do love watching them. And I'm not sure if I would be able to contribute much. All I've been doing so far is asking for verification. Haven't edited an article as of this writing. :You don't have to be a collector to use this site, or make many contributions. Registering gives you some benefits, as shown above.--31dot 21:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Credits Please note that we list the complete credits for each episode, whether or not those in the credits were actually in the episode.--31dot 21:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Except for one episode of DS9 which is still unverified as to why Armin was not listed in that particular article. 20:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why it isn't there, but feel free to be bold and make the change. If there is some legitimate reason for it to not be there, it will get pointed out(but, again, I'm not sure what that would be).--31dot 20:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts Please sign your talk page posts, either by clicking the Signature button above the posting area(it looks like a scribble) or by typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. This helps us keep track of who wrote what.--31dot 15:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I do that then I notice that even if I use ~~~~, it will both list the signed plus it will also say unsigned after several minutes. I assume this is a bug in posting the tildes for anon users. 20:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. The only reason it said "unsigned post by...." was because I put it there, which I wouldn't have done if your signature was there.--31dot 20:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi there. Welcome to Memory Alpha! I noticed you've made quite a few edits to articles already and just wanted to say keep up the good work. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Also, have you considered creating an account here? It would enable you to better keep track of your contributions and join in with community discussions? :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC)